Extremely Goofy Movie
by KatMadison913
Summary: Now a college student, Viki now explores life as a young adult and furthering her education and also making new challenges. Will her past in high school stop her from succeeding her goals in life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

* Viki's POV*

The day before going to college, the guys and I are practicing on our homemade course in Mr. Goof's backyard. P.J.'s riding his bicycle. Max is doing his best event of the skateboard. Bobby's casually rollerblading through cones. I'm using my strength to the test again to climb up on our rock wall.

Aunt Vivi, Mr. Pete, and Mr. Goof are preparing the food for the celebration.

Uncle Dustin has some work to do, so he's in the Goof House so he can be focused.

As soon as I got to the top, I go down slowly back down to the ground by the rope.

"Do you realize going off to college means no more...well-meaning, but totally smothering, overprotective, doting, ah-yucking dads?" Max asked us excited about our new journey and annoyed with his father.

"Yeah, well, yours at least," P.J. says from his bike. "My dad's been counting down the days until he can turn my bedroom into a bowling alley," he rolls his eyes.

"Hey," Max stands up with a smile, "we have a surefire way to shoot straight to the top of the freshman heap," he grabs his skateboard.

"The College "X" Games!" the four of us say together.

"First freshman team to win it all!" I cheered with a fist bump up in the air.

"First team to boot those number one Gammas on their boot-tays!" Bobby joins in and shaking his bottom.

"Huh!" Max tells us as we group up together on the ground. "The Gammas may be five-time winners, but I hope they're ready for a losing streak!"

"Let's beat the Gammas!" we put our hands together. "Let's do it to it!" we all high fived each other.

"Woo-woo-woo-woo!"

*No One's POV*

*Over by the adults*

Goofy watches the young ones, mainly Max, sadly while holding a bowl of mashed potatoes. He walks over to Pete, who's at the grill making some burgers, and Vivi, who's setting up the table.

"Gawrsh, Pete, Vivi, one you're changin' their diapers," he places down the bowl, "and the next thing you know…." he walks over to Pete, "they're all grown up and leavin' for college."

"I know how you feel, Goofy," Vivi speaks up with a sigh, "when I took on the guardianship of Viktoria, I knew that eventually she's going to be an adult and going to live on her own. It's a part of life."

"Well, guys, the way I see it," Pete turns around, "it's my last night of babysitting," his hands are on Goofy's upper arms before wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "and I'm a free man! Oh, yea! Ha-ha! Free, free, free, I tell you!" Pete cheers. "Yah-hoo! Ha-ha! Come on, son. I can't miss you if you won't leave!" he jokes than laughs.

Vivi giggles at her friend's silliness.

"Yea, free," Goofy agrees sadly.

"Hey, why don't you get the kids, Goofy, and you get Dustin, Vivi," Pete makes a suggestion. Vivi nods her head with a smile as Goofy walks over to the kids with his head a little low. "Food's almost ready. It's time to serve these little babies now," he flips some burgers onto a plate.

* Viki's POV*

Max's practicing skateboarding on the skateboard ramp.

"Ha-ha-ooh!" Body howls to Max. "Nice rasta, pasta, Maxman!"

We move our heads to watch him practice.

"Ooh, Maxie's pretty good at that boardin' stuff," Max's father, Mr. Goof, comments smiling.

"He is totally gonna kill at college," Bobby comments, making Mr. Goof confused.

I rolled my eyes with a smile when the guys cheered when Max got back on the ground.

"Listen, son," Mr. Goof walks over to his with his hand on his shoulder, "that there "X" Games fiddle-faddle may be all well and fun, but remember, you're going off to college to make something of yourselves."

"Exactly," Max smiles.

"You'll get a degree and the world will be your clam," his statement confuses Max.

"Uh, oyster, Dad?" he corrects.

"No, thanks, I'm saving room for weenies," Mr. Goof says, taking us to another part of the backyard.

"Oh, no, not the old horseshoe lecture," P.J. groans as we sit down on the ground for the lecture that we have heard maybe the millionth time now.

I have my knees bend up close to my chest.

"You see," Mr. Goof begins with a horseshoe in his fingers, "tossin' horseshoes is a lot like how life works," he twirls it around his finger and it shoots up and into the bowl of food that Mr. Pete has. Food got onto his face. "Sorry, Pete," Mr. Goof apologizes to him.

Mr. Pete glares at him for a few moments.

"Uh, like I was sayin'-"

"It's about staying focused on your goals," we all memorized it for the hundredth time.

"Right. You see, ever once in a while, life gives you an important tossin' opportunity. Like, uh, well….college, for instance!" Mr. Goof gives an example. "If you want that dee-ploma, you gotta fix both eyes on it," he looks at each one of us through the horseshoe before turning with it to the stick, "like it was here horseshoe stake. And with the proper "consecration"...and follow-through."

*No one's POV*

Goofy walks past it as if he's in some trance, focusing on a throw.

"Throw it, will ya!" Pete has enough of him wasting time.

Goofy spins around at a rapid speed. "You should hear the clang of a ringer!" he says, smiling, throwing it.

The horseshoe flies towards the tree where it spins on one of the branches before flying through a bird's nest. Next thing we know, the horseshoe flies up and onto the roof of the Goof House bouncing off the titles and rolling on the gutters and down the pipe where it clings more and more before shooting out to the stick.

"Yah-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Goofy cheers. "A ringer! See, Maxie?" he asked his son before turning around. "You've just gotta stay focused." All he sees are four helmets, belonging to the new college students. One blue, one red, one red, and one is black. "Huh?"

"Hey, Goof!" Pete calls for him from the table. "It's gettin' cold already," he explains about the burgers he made.

Powerline and Vivi are already there serving the new college students food at the table.

"Save a weenie for me!" Goofy tells them, walking to them.

"Hey, Peej," Max speaks to P.J., "isn't ten hot dogs enough? Pass 'em over here."

Needless to say, everyone had a good time.

* Viki's POV*

Around the time we've decided to go to bed, I am finishing up packing my stuff to bring with me. My clothes have changed from black ripped jeans, sleeveless dark red top under a black and gray shirt to a black and white plaid sweats with a black string belt tired into a bow and a black spaghetti strap undershirt.

Two suitcases are almost filled with my stuff when I hear a knock at my open door.

"Knock, knock," I hear my Uncle Dustin speak up.

I turned around to see Uncle Dustin and Aunt Vivi in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, smiling. "Uncle Dustin, can you help me, please?" I asked him, holding down my suitcases.

"Oh, sure," he says, still smiling, walking over to the bed.

All of my weight is on the cases as he zips up each one. It was a struggle, but he managed to get it closed.

"Thanks, Uncle Dustin," I smiled at him and placing them down on the floor.

"You're welcome, Viktoria," he smiles back.

Then I noticed Aunt Vivi looking a little sad. "Something wrong, Aunt Vivi?" I asked her a little concerned.

"Oh, nothing," she answers with a small smile. "It was just twelve years ago I took you in from a situation from my brother and sister-in-law and now you're almost eighteen years old and going to college."

"I'm going to be eighteen in about three or four months," I reminded her, holding her hands.

"I know, now it's because you survived that horrible day only to have marks behind," she says softly, looking at the scars on my arms.

"Aunt Vivi, they're battle scars," I reminded her with a soft smile. "I'm going to be okay. You don't need to worry. Besides, I know this isn't the school I originally wanted to go, but I'm going to be with the guys, so I'm going to be okay."

"Viktoria," Uncle Dustin speaks up, having me turn to him. "Your Aunt and I have been talking lately about your college life."

"What about it? I'm not going to drink, party, or anything like that, if that's what you're concerned," I tell them.

"We aren't concerned about that, Viktoria," Aunt Vivi chuckles, standing next to Uncle Dustin. "We both are very proud that you're going to college, but we can tell you're not happy about the college you're going to."

"It's a good school and campus," I try to convince them and maybe myself as well.

"Don't get us wrong, we do like it," Uncle Dustin steps in, "but it seems like it's not what you hope for even with the Home Economics program."

"What we are trying to say," Aunt Vivi speaks as well, "is that if you don't like being after the "X" Games, you can drop out and return home."

That shocks me gratefully. "But," I speak while looking down to the floor before looking up to them, "what about my tuition?"

"Don't worry about money. I'm going to pay for everything," Uncle Dustin's offer surprises me.

Then I give them a teary smile. "Thank you so much," I tell them softly.

"Anything for you, Viktoria," they both said at the same time.

Uncle Dustin and Aunt Vivi pull me into a hug before tucking me in bed, possibly for the last time in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* Viki's POV*

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. This is the day where my life begins as an adult. After getting a shower and doing my usual morning routine, I put on some dark gray patched with black fabric jeans that molds to the shape of my legs. My favorite sleeveless Nirvana shirt covers my upper body underneath the black and purple plaid open shirt.

I comb my hair into its natural messy look that falls to my shoulders. My simple makeup of eyeliner and mascara with concealer paints my pale as snow skin. Little black stud earrings pierced my ears as a black lacy choker wraps around my neck.

As I get ready for the day, I keep on looking at myself in the full-length mirror that I have in my room. Things have changed so much since going to L.A. for Uncle Dustin's concert years ago. My skin is much paler than it did because I've been inside more and more as the battle scars came from a particular event in my life. My once long to waist length hair is now at shoulder length.

I shake my head to stop thinking about those memories.

The signature black combat boots lace up on my shins over my jeans to finish up my look with a black watch. Suitcases are ready for the new journey in life.

"Morning, everyone!" I greeted with a smile.

"There's our college student!" Aunt Vivi smiles big when she sees me enter into the kitchen. "Is there anything you want me to make for you for breakfast?" she asked me.

"Actually, the guys wanted to get some doughnuts for breakfast on the way to the campus," I answered her.

"Really?" Uncle Dustin asked a little confused. "Do they know that you need to have organic and healthy foods, even when you have sugary stuff?" he's sitting at the dining room table with his coffee and breakfast.

"To be honest, I am not so sure," I sighed sadly. "I understand that they don't have to be so strict on a diet than I am, which is fine, but I really wish that I have support from them because they are my friends."

"But true friends always support their friends," Aunt Vivi points out.

"I know, so I'm going to have doughnuts with them and have milk with one doughnut," I tell them the compromise.

"Good."

I looked at the time on the watch on my wrist and noticed that it's the time that Bobby should be here with his Volkswagen. "Bobby should be here soon," I tell them with a small smile.

"Okay, have fun in college," Aunt Vivi smiles softly, pulling me into a hug.

"Remember what we said, okay?" Uncle Dustin said, hugging me as well.

"I understand, we'll see how things go towards the end of the "X" Games," I tell them with a smile. "I'm going to miss you both," I hugged them both.

"We're going to miss you too," Aunt Vivi holds back her tears. "You can call us anytime."

A few tears appear out of my eyes when I see her being emotional. "Okay," I say, "I love you both."

"We love you too," Uncle Dustin smiles back.

"Come on, Max and Viki!" we hear P.J. from outside.

"Well, I guess it's time," I smiled nervously to my guardians.

"Be good, study hard," Aunt Vivi begins.

"And have fun," Uncle Dustin adds in.

I give them one last hug before heading outside, where I see Bobby on his Volkswagon with P.J. in the backseat.

Max and I put our stuff on top of the car with a cover holding everything down.

"Goin' already?" Mr. Goof appears out in his night robe, asking his son who's in the passenger seat in front of me.

"Gotta get there early for freshman orientation," Max explains with his head out of the window. "See ya!"

"What about breakfast? You need your three squares a day, you know," Mr. Goof reminds Max.

"Don't worry," Max tells him, raising his voice in the distance. "We'll pick up doughnuts on the way! Love ya! Miss ya! See you at Christmas! Bye!" he says as the car drives away further.

*No One's POV*

"Don't forget to have some milk with those ...doughnuts!" Goofy calls out. "Good-bye, my little college man."

Vivi and Dustin than appear out to see their friend and neighbor walking back to the house sadly. They both are sorry for him.

* Viki's POV*

Bobby drives his car for a little while before stopping at a doughnut shop.

"My treat!" Max volunteers smiling, getting out of the car.

"I hope they have organic milk," I mumbled to myself while getting out of the car.

Inside is a little challenging for me now. I love sugary stuff, but for years now, I have been on this organic lifestyle that I must follow for the rest of my life.

Max quickly orders a dozen doughnuts for all of us to share, but I managed to get some organic milk, which I am thrilled with.

"Does anyone know how to get the campus?" I asked them once we get settled in.

"I've got a map!" Max pulls out a map that was in the glove compartment.

My head turns to the audience with an annoyed look.

"Doot-doot-doot-doot," Bobby sings along to the background music while driving and smiling. "Doot-doot-doot."

"Okay, dude, south," P.J. adds, looking at the map. "Uh, no, wait. I mean….I don't know, man. Do I look like Magellan?" he asked, confusing Max and me.

"P.J., you couldn't spell Magellan," I commented, finishing up my milk.

"Try hangin' a Louie," he says when Bobby turns on the same interaction.

"Louie Huey, Dewey?" Max asked P.J., a little frustrated.

"Yo, it's right here," Bobby says, showing us where it is on the map. "This way," he points behind us.

"Yea, Peej, Bobby's right," I said than realizing something. "Hey, Bob, un, who's drivin;?" I asked him, causing everyone to look in front of us.

There's a huge moving truck coming straight in front of us since we are drifting to the other side of the road!

We all scream in horror when we see that. Bobby and Max take over the wheel, which caused us into a corn patch. The guys and I are scared to death of what we got ourselves into. A scarecrow appeared at the window shield before flying off of the car.

By sheer miracle, we find ourselves inside the campus of the college. Now, we can calm down.

"Check it out!" Bobby grins, looking around the campus with the people and the atmosphere.

"Gentleman and lady, I welcome you to the first day of the rest of our lives," Max smiles to us, happy to be here.

"Wow, that's pretty deep," Bobby comments, starting up the car again. "Did you get that off a bumper sticker?" he asked. We drive around a little before seeing people moving stuff into a big house. "Yo," Bobby speaks up. "I spy the Gamma house, which means…." we look to see someone standing on the porch, "that dude right there is the one, the only..."

"Bradley Uppercrust the Third," we all said at the same time.

The moment when I see him standing there, my heart skips a beat. He's really ...cute and handsome.

"Whoa! The College "X" Games king!" P.J. comments.

"Yea, until we take the crown," Max says, but I didn't really pay attention to them.

I feel like I am in a trance as we drive away and my eyes are still locked on Bradley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* Vivi's POV*

Dustin and I decided to go out for lunch today to ease our minds on Viktoria's wellbeing. So, focusing on us will help out.

I button up my black cardigan over my sleeveless top. The black pants make the outfit perfect, along with my low heeled ankle length boots.

"You think Viktoria will be alright?" I asked my husband with concern in my voice.

"I'm sure she will," he encourages me with a smile while holding my hands. "Besides, we did tell her if she doesn't feel like herself after the X Games, then we will help her out with her education and everything for her future."

"True," I said, slowly looking down to the floor, unsure still.

"Hey, now," he says, gently moving my head up by the chin so I can be eye level with him. "I love your smile more so than your frown. Viktoria is an adult now and she's going to live her life now. If she needs help, we are here for her to get started."

That makes me smile softly. "My parents never really helped me out when I turned eighteen," I tell him.

"And are we like your parents?" he asked me.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Good," he kisses my lips. "Come on, let's go out and have lunch together."

"Okay," I smiled more.

The moment we left the house, Goofy's car is slowly pulling into his parkway.

"Is that Goofy?" Dustin asked me, catching my attention from locking the door.

I turn to see that my old friend slowly getting out of his car and hardly slamming the driver's door closed. The look on his face shows that he's being numb to whatever he is feeling.

"Goofy?" I asked, running up to him. "Is something wrong?" I asked, worried for him.

"I got fired," he mumbled under his breath, still walking towards his car slowly, almost zombie-like.

"What?" I asked, surprised, making sure I heard that right.

Goofy continues walking towards the Goof House and enters similarly as he closed the driver's door.

"Let's give him some time for himself before checking up on him," Dustin suggested while placing a hand on my shoulder from behind.

"Okay," I whispered, nodding my head a little.

* Viki's POV*

After freshman orientation, the guys and I headed out towards the registration desk for our dorms and anything we need to know.

"Names please," the lady at the desk speaks up from a computer.

"Maximillian Goof," Max speaks first, smiling.

"Robert Zimuruski," Bobby adds in grinning.

"Peter Pete Jr.," P.J. joins in.

"Viktoria Black-Rollinson," I add in as well.

Aunt Vivi said that it is polite to register in as our full names, which we agreed on.

"Alright," she says after typing into the computer. "Mr. Goof, Mr. Zimuruski, and Mr. Pete are in dorm room number 485 in the boys' dorms while Miss Black-Rollison is in dorm room number 223 in the girls' dorms. You will be having a roommate who is already in the dorm," she informs me as she gives us our keys and information.

"Thank you," I thanked her, smiling, accepting everything.

"Also, you are allowed to enter into the boys' dorms only until eight o'clock and the same goes for you boys for the girls' dorms."

"Understood," Max answers.

"Enjoy your time here at the campus," she smiles at us before we leave for the dorms.

We thanked her and headed out.

"The girls' dorms aren't that far from here," I speak up after looking at my copy of the campus's map.

"Awesome, let's settle down because of our stuff and we'll meet up by the registration area with our gear," Max smiles, giving out a suggestion, "to show that we have arrived."

"Right!" we all said together.

I went straight towards the girls' dorm and soon find my dorm.

Once the door opens, I am greeted by a decent-sized dorm fit for two people one side is plain and hardly have been touched as the other side is styled as the cool style of beatnik, which I am quite familiar with.

"My roommate has style," I chuckled with a smile. "I hope to meet her soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*No One's POV*

Max leads the crew on his skateboard around the campus. Bobby's behind him with his rollerblades with P.J. on the skateboard. Viki has on her own blades.

Everyone is amazed by what they are seeing.

"Great air, Max-a-million!" Bobby laughs, high flying with Max at his latest air flying move.

"Look at that guy go," one girl says to her friend smiling. "Oh, my gosh."

"I can't look at anything else," her friend comments.

*Bradley's POV*

"Whoa! Did you see that?" one of the Gammas speaks out.

I turn from my volleyball games with the others and notice a female rollerblading right in front of me. A blush heats my face when I see her. She has short to her shoulders length black hair with pale skin, midnight blue eyes, and wearing some dark gray patched black fabric jeans that show off the shape of her cute short legs. A black Nirvana shirt appears underneath the black and purple plaid open shirt.

The girl has excellent taste in music. Who is she?

"Well, well, well," my main guy, Tank, speak up. "Look what the freshman cat dragged in, baby. Some new meat," he says with a smirk.

"Hey, easy, big fella," I smirked. "That new meat looks like Gamma material." They agree, as well. "Let's check her out. Gammas, roll!" I called to the team while pointing to the Gamma house."

We all head inside to get our gear on and head out on our skateboards.

I wasn't personally interested in the guys of the group, just that beautiful girl with them.

*Viki's POV*

"Check it out," P.J. says once we stopped for a moment. "Look, who's following us," he smiles, pointing behind us.

We look to see the Gammas indeed following us.

Max let out a chuckle. "Let's just make sure it stays that way," he jokes before getting on his board again.

The guys and I are looking through more of the campus until we came in front of a coffee shop named the Bean Scene.

Max smiles at us, which we smiled back. Max and I took off our helmets as we get inside the shop.

The inside is quite lovely. I like it.

"You guys grab a table, I'll get us some drinks," I offered with a smile.

"Alright, Viki," Max smiles back.

While I am looking through the menu, I've noticed that they have an organic menu, as well. That's good to know.

Lights go dim as a light shines on someone on stage.

"Life," a female voice speaks from a beatnik looking girl as she snaps. "Life is like a lime. Hmm," she smiles. "It's tart and tangy. Sweet. Ooh, so sublime. Quiet," her eyes widen, blue light surrounding her, "speechless like a mime. Bold and noisy like a crime. Don't you dare waste my time, 'cause life can stop!" Drums are heard as the lights turn off. "On a dime," she uses a flashlight to show her flip a dime.

The dime went straight towards a stunned P.J. who successfully taught it without breaking eye contact.

She turns off the flashlight as the curtains closed.

Instead of clapping, everyone snaps, which I joined in with a smile.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Bobby calls out to her as she bows. "Author, Arthur Miller! Suddenly, I'm feelin' dizzy ...with emotion," he "faints" down to the floor.

*No One's POV*

"Check it out, Bradley," Tank speaks to the Gamma leader, nudging him. "She's over there," he points to where Viki is.

She's paying for four drinks, three of them being hot and the other iced.

"I'm going to give her a gamma welcome," Bradley says, smiling, giving Tank his helmet.

He walks over to her when Viki is turning with the drinks on a tray. One of the hot beverages hit him, causing it to pour on his shirt.

"Oh, gosh! I am so sorry!" she apologizes when he let out a yelp.

"No, no, no! It's...uh...It's alright," Bradley assures her with a smile. "I saw your performance on rollerblades, and I must say, it's quite impressive."

"Oh, well, thank you," she smiles back, making his heart skip a beat. "Strength and balance are my specialties."

"Really?" he asked, sparking an interest.

"Yea. My name Viki, with a K," she introduces herself, still smiling and offering her hand to him.

"Bradley, my dear,' he introduces himself and accepting her small hand. "Bradley Uppercrust III," he kisses her knuckles while looking deep within her eyes.

A blush appears on Viki's face when he kisses her knuckles.

Someone clears their throat.

"Oh yes, my right-hand man and gramma brother, Tank."

Viki's amazed at Tank's large and tall structure.

"The pleasure's all mine, baby," he smiles to her. "Welcome aboard, little tyke. You're class, the high kind."

"Thanks," she mumbled with a soft smile, unsure of what he means.

"Viki, we have won every College "X" Games competition," Bradley says, walking over to his teammates, "since the beginning," he smiles towards, turning his head. "And we have decided to make you our first draft pick." That makes her surprised and smile a little. "Lucky you, huh? What do you think of that?" he asked, offering her.

"You want us to be Gammas?" she asked, making sure.

"Well, this reservation is only for one," he explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Max steps in, not happy with this. "P.J., Bobby, Viki, and I are in this together. So, if you want Viki, you have to take us as well."

"Max, I am handling this just fine, I don't need your help right now," Viki said to him, a little annoyed.

"Viktoria, Viktoria, Viktoria," Bradley says, shaking his head a little, making her blush a little. "You don't wanna be weighed down by those clowns, do you? I thought you wanted to win."

"Well, that's just what we're going to do," Max says, now completely ignoring Viki. "Ha! Like you'll find any better competitors than my teammates. They're the real deal. Serious athletes."

"Check it, uh-huh," Bobby makes a joke at the worst time possible with forks and spoons in his ears and belly button.

The Gammas laugh at the lack of seriousness.

"Come on," Tank laughs. "The only thing you three could win is a loser contest, baby," he jokes, making others laugh.

Viki's embarrassed at this as she annoyingly places her head in her hand, not wanting to see anymore.

Bradley sees her embarrassment before turning to the Gammas angrily and snaps his fingers.

They stopped laughing and straighten up their posture to the side.

"Wow, nice trick," Bobby comments with a smile. "Do they go fetch and play dead too?" he asked Bradley.

"Why, yes," Bradley smirks. "As a matter of fact, they do. Gammas, fetch," he smirks more.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good," Bobby realizes what's going on as they slowly approach towards him.

Tanks make a bite towards him.

"Back off, man," P.J. comes in to save him with a treat? "I've got a biscotti and I'm not afraid to use it."

Tank bites into it, showing that they aren't people to mess with.

Bradley surprises Viki a little by wrapping his arms around her hourglass waist from behind a little bit on the side. Once she sees it's him, she relaxes with a small smile on her lips.

"Alright, quit toying with my emotions," Bradley also has enough. "I thought we were friends," he smiles at her, continuing with the offer. "See, I'm giving you the opportunity to join the Gamma Mu Mu Fraternity."

"Mu, Mu!" P.J. chuckles. "Who wants to join a herd of cows?"

"Tank?" Bradley signals for his right-hand man.

"Now, pray tell, sweetheart," he grabs the shorter heavyset friend. "Would Mr. Uppercrust like a little power wedgie for your viewing pleasure?" he asked, showing him giving in pain P.J. a double wedgie.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Max stomps over to him only to get blocked by two members. "Huh?" he tries to get through them. "Bobby!" he calls out for the last man standing.

"Hey, don't worry, bro," Bobby smiles from being upside down from another member. "I'm a yellow belt," he says before making karate moves and sounds.

"Hey! Daddy-os," Beatnik girl appears in bright lights. "This is a real L-7 scene." She walks over towards where Bradley and Viki are and gently take Viki out of his arms. "Let's all take a trip down the road of forgiveness and compassion," she makes a suggestion.

"Ooh, passion," Bradley chuckles. "I like your style, Little Miss Machachino, but I'm busy right now," he says, motioning over to Viki.

"Well, I'm dizzy right now from watching your downward spiral."

"Ah, why don't you go off and save some whales or something?"

"Ha!" she snaps her fingers at him, making drums play. "Oh, you slay me, Tiger. You are the fly in my soup. You are the eyelash in my eyes. You are so busy blowing our bad vibes in every direction, that we are all choking on your secondhand smoke." She snaps again, drums play again.

Beret Girl continues to snap while walking backwards towards the friends. They join in as well and along with everyone in the shop. Viki did join them but was worried about how Bradley would react.

"Errr!" he sees red. "Knock it off!" he bursts out.

"What's wrong, Brad?" Max asked him, smirking.

"Don't you dare call me that!" he says through his teeth.

"Yea," Tank steps in. "Don't forget, he's the king, buster."

"Yea, well, we'll dethrone you and the Gammas, your royal lowness," Max argues back. "Huh, you'll be lucky to be my towel boy," he chuckles, turning back to his friends.

"Why don't we just make a little wager on that?" Bradley likes that idea. "Loser of the finals will be towel boy to the other," he smiles, making the offer.

"You got a deal."

Max and Bradley shake hands to seal it.

"Be ready to wipe the dirt off my shoes, freshman," he growls. "Gammas, out! See you later, Viktoria," he smiles sweetly at her before turning angrily with his teammates out to the entrance.

"Now, that's the first time I ever saw the trash take itself out," Beret Girl steps in with a smile.

"It's because you got the beat, boys," I smiled, standing next to her, which she smiles at me.

"Well, you invented it, girls," Max chuckles a little.

"You let your fingers do the talkin', right," Bobby says to Beret Girl, commenting on her work.

P.J. flips the dime with a smile before smiling dreamily at the Beret Girl.

*No One's POV*

"Next!" a female voice is heard from an unemployment office.

Goofy's in front of the woman behind a desk, hoping that she could help him out with employment.

She looks through his papers before placing them down to speak with him, "Well, Mr. Goof, I notice you don't have a college degree."

"Well, I did complete three years, but-" he begins to explain, but got cut off.

"Look, doll," she gets up and walks over to the file cabinet, "I'm afraid we can only get jobs for people who have college degrees." She places his papers in the file inside the drawer. "So, what do you need?" she asked him.

"What is "a degree"?" he answers.

"Bingo! We have a winner."

"Oh, what's a Goof to do?" he asked himself sadly as the side of his face is in his gloved hand.

"Well, doll….uh, Mr. Goof," she places an arm around his shoulders, "the answer to your problem is simple. The only way to build your career is to go back to college."

"College?" Goofy's surprised. "Me? I was there in the '70s. I'm too old for that now."

"Come on, doll. You're never too old to learn a new trick."

Goofy has a look of wonder in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* Viki's POV*

Today has one of the few classes that I have with the guys, which it's getting boring because I already know most of it. My outfit for the day is black and red plaid skinny jeans with a black tank top under a black jean jacket, also along with a charcoal beanie on my head and black and white converse on my feet. Jewelry is still the same, same with makeup.

"We who are godlike now were once a mass of quivering purple flecked with bars of gold," our professor begins to quote from our textbook.

I was writing down some notes when Max gets hit by something behind him. Based on his look, it must be from Bradley and Tank, who we have this class with.

"Insentient! Full of joy or misery," one hit a sleeping Bobby, "and tossed in terrible tangles…"

"Mommy, I didn't do it!" Bobby says, waking up.

"Of some wild and windswept…"

"Hi, everybody!" a very familiar voice speaks from behind us at the doors.

We all look to see it's Mr. Goof! Max let out a scream in horror.

"I'm just a yearnin' for some learnin'," he explains while dancing a little and wearing a white and blue outfit from the '70s.

"Who is this goon?" Bradley chuckles, asking Tank about Mr. Goof.

"Right on, brother!" Mr. Goof high flies with a classmate. "Ah-yuch!"

"Max, it's okay, calm down!" I try to reason with the terrified Goof, next to me on my right.

"Hey, Max, is my vision blurred...or does that guy look like your dad?" Bobby asked Max, who was on my left.

"Maxie!" Mr. Goof calls out happily.

"Kill me, just kill me now!" Max begs me while grabbing my arms, very painfully.

"Max, you're hurting me," I tell him, now scared of his grip.

"Hey, Maxie," Mr. Goof greets him smiling, walking over to his other side, "looks like you and me are gonna be classmates." He takes off his big hate to reveal an afro wig. "Ah-yuck. He's my son," he says to everyone, who returned with laughter.

"Daddy's little baby couldn't be alone?" Bradley insults through his joy.

"Max, please calm down," I try again, seeing he's about to explode.

"Nooo!" he screams out in terror.

* Viki's POV*

The whole class was very unusual, more unusual for me. Mr. Goof announced that he is now attending college in the same program with the guys without telling us beforehand. Max's beyond embarrassed with everything that has happened. Couldn't blame him one bit.

I pack up my stuff and begin to walk up the stairs for my next class for my program. Before I could reach the doors, Bradley stops me with a folded note in his hand.

He smiles at me sweetly, offering it to me.

I smiled back softly, accepting the folded note.

That's when he gives me a wink and making me blush.

Once outside, I find a place to read what's on the note away from everyone.

My hands unfold the note. The words appear in front of my eyes.

"Would you like to go out for dinner on Friday night, maybe at six o'clock, just you and me? - Bradley"

I feel my eyes widen in shock at his proposal.

"And what is the answer that you have for his question?" Betty, my roommate, aka Beatnik Girl, asked me while sitting criss-cross on her bed across from my bed.

"I would like to accept his offer, but I am not so sure because of what he did to you and the guys," I tell her my concerns while wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and black and white plaid sweatpants.

"Love comes in mysterious ways, even appears in forbidden paths like Romeo and Juliet," she replies. "Current culture will often place down weighs, but once they see what love is, it will be set."

"True."

"Just because karma is in his way doesn't mean there's no hope for him to change to the road to positively and goodness," she says, standing on her feet. "Each one of us is destined for a reason. A change of heart because nobody is that heartless," she places her hand on my shoulder. "Once he sees the light, he will see what life can really be like due to him being surrounded by darkness."

I nod my head, taking her words to heart. Maybe I can be the light that he needs.

*No One's POV*

Later that day, Viki visits the boys at the boys' dorm, where Max just informed them about why his father is at the college.

"A year?" P.J. asked surprised from the computer, turning around. "Did he say a year?" he asked Viki, who was on Max's bed. "Tell me, Viki. He didn't say a year. I heard a year," he gets on his knees, begging with her. "Hold me and tell me he didn't say a year."

She holds him close as he begs on her covered thighs.

The guys are in more comfortable clothing as their female friend doesn't mind because she used to this.

"A year's like ... That's forever," Bobby mentions, sitting up from his lying position while wearing a wig that Mr. Goof had on. "You realize this could severely affect campus hijinks-age," he moves his arms like the cabbage patch.

"Yea! And how are we gonna whip those Gammas now?" P.J. asked, still freaked out, joining with Max and Bobby.

"With your dad interrupting practice?" Viki joins in, asking.

"Cut the old man some slack," Max protects his father while grabbing Bobby's wig. "He has to be here. He was fired and he can't find a good job without a degree."

"Fired? Whoa," Bobby comments. "You mean like his pink slip was showing?" he chuckles.

"Don't push it, man," Max says before covering Bobby's face with the wig. "Look, I talked to him and laid out all the ground rules. No interfering with the "X" Games practice. No bounding us about schoolwork. No coming into our room unannounced. And no acting like a father. Especially mine. He's got his life, I've got my life."

Then the words "My life, My life, My life" echoes, surprising them.

"Spooky," Viki comments with a smirk.

*The Next Day*

* Viki's POV*

"Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh," I keep on mumbling to myself as I run straight towards my next class because my previous class went into more time, so I'm running late, literally.

Luckily, I've decided on wearing overalls. Dark gray ones to go with my long-sleeved band t-shirt, also my ankle-length boots are helping me gratefully. I hold onto my backpack tightly in my arm.

A little out of breath, I managed to get to my class before the scheduled time.

"Hey! Viki!" Max calls for me from a higher seat while waving and smiling.

I was about to go over there, but Mr. Goof is moving over to the available seat.

"Hey, Viktoria," Bradley calls for me from the bottom row.

He's smiling, motions for me to come over. Another member of the Gammas is there next to him with a large amount of space. Bradley kicks his member to the other side of the area so he can give me his seat.

I gave Max an apologetic look before sitting next to Bradley. "Umm, Bradley?" I speak to him softly.

"Yes, Viktoria?" he asked me, smiling.

"Why did you ask me out if you don't know much about me?" I asked the one question that was on my mind since I got the note.

"Well," he begins, "you have sparked my interest and I want to get to know you more," he smiles at me slyly.

I give him a little bit of a confused look at his sly smile, but I left it as a good idea to at least get to know each other more and see how things go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Max's POV*

Dad practically dragged me to the library as soon as class ended, taking me away from the time I planned for practicing for the "X" Games. He continues speaking about stuff that I am now spacing out.

"So after we compare and contrast the Age of Enlightenment's...dark period with the Spanish Inquisition's recessionary trends," he talks as I am doodling stuff on my paper, "we can get ahead stare on our trigonorm...uh, triggy...uh, math," he smiles. "Than as a treat, I'll get us tickets to the Museum of Natural Arts and Sciences," he sharpens his pencil. "I hear there's a spectacular leech exhibit."

I sighed bored while rolling my eyes with the side of my face in my hand.

"But only if we finish all our homework," he says after seeing his tiny pencil.

I yawned and stretched my arms and legs.

At some point, a paper airplane hits me on the forehead, startling me a little. The paper airplane falls in front of me.

I take it carefully, not wanting my Dad to see what I am doing. My gloved hands open the airplane, and a message appears to me, "MEET US IN MUSIC APPRECIATION 911!"

My head turns towards where the music appreciation is to see P.J. waving over to me, smiling.

Dad is working on his homework as I use that time to try to escape, but he caught me.

"Where you goin', son?" he asked me, noticing me.

"Oh, yea!" I smiled nervously, thinking of something. "Well, I was just gonna go to….You know, go to the…." I look around for an excuse than I see a station where a sign says "CHECK OUT LIBRARY CARDS." An idea pops in my head. "To take you to sign up for your library card," I smiled to him, grabbing his arm. "Dad, all new students need one."

We walk over to the lady at the desk with a tall stack of open books. She goes through each one stamping them and placing them to the side.

I cleared my throat when I noticed that she hadn't seen us.

She looks up to us and then speaks, "Good morning, gentlemen. I am the Head Librarian, versed in all aspects of your school's library, including, but not limited to fiction, nonfiction, periodicals, reference, and policy," she explains, closing a book. "How may I help out?" she finally asked.

"Hi, there, Miss "Marpole-ee"?" I questioned, seeing her name tag, but then correct myself. "Marpole. Marpole! My Dad needs a library card. Could you…." I move him forward to her.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure," Miss Marpole says, moving back a little bit to get some stuff. "We here at the college library believe that owning a library card is a privilege, not a right," she gives Dad a stack of papers. "Consequently, we expect students," at this point; I begin to walk away, "to treat the Dewey Decimal System with respect."

*No One's POV*

"You'll find these helpful to your library experience," Miss Marpole gives Goofy another stack of papers.

Goofy lets a gasp when he sees something on her finger. "Well, I'll be!" he grins. "Is that a genuine mood ring you're wearin'?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Well, oh," she's surprised for him to notice. "Yes," she smiles. "Well, yes, it is. I'm a collector of 70s memorabilia and such. Sort of silly, huh?"

"What, are you kiddin'?" he places the papers down to pulls out a golden shell. "There here's a Gilligan's Island fan club seashell," he shows it to her.

Miss Marpole gasps in shock. "Get out!" she's amazed by the seashell. "Do you remember the one when the Professor built a noncombustible engine out of coconut shells and sand?" she asked him, excited.

"Gawrsh, yea, little buddy."

Unknown to them, Max and P.J. are watching them from the music station.

"Come on!" P.J. speaks to Max. "We're supposed to be practicin' for the "X" Games."

"I love all that 70s stuff!" Goofy smiles happily.

"Come on," Max says to his friends. "We're out of here."

Both Bobby and Viki were listening to music and leaning against each other on their backs.

"Oh, gosh!" Miss Marpole speaks, remembering something. "Remember the "Boogie Duck"?"

"That was my all-time favorite!" Goofy says, begin dancing the Boogie Duck. "Quack, quack, quack, quack."

"Ooh-ooh," she joins in.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack."

"Ooh-ooh."

"Here at the college library you'll find a most…." her boss says, giving a small group a tour around the library than he sees Miss Marpole and Goofy being goofballs. "A-A-Ahem!" he calls out to her angrily. "Miss Marpole! In a library?" She finally noticed and immediately straightened up at his sudden appearance. "Really! And now, I actually think that the Psych Department will be refreshing," he pushes the group to another part of the hallway.

"Well, uh," she speaks to Goofy softly. "I really should be getting back to work," she then walks away.

"Say, um, Miss Marpole," Goofy calls for her.

"Oh, you can call me, Sylvia," she smiles, turning around back to him.

"Gawrsh! Sylvia," he smiles, walking towards her. "Ah-yuck. I was just a wonderin' if maybe you'd like to…"

"Go out to dinner?" she guessed.

"Well, then maybe afterward, uh."

"Go dancing?" she makes another suggestion.

"Sure! So, if, uh...Well, if you're free on…"

"Saturday?" Sylvia asked excitedly. "Oh, I'd love to. Seven o'clock?" she asked, helping him out.

"All right. Ah-yuck. See ya then," he confirms with a smile.

"You know, Goofy," she says, slowly turning away, smiling. "You're pretty groovy," she says, turning away completely.

Goofy watches her stunned before having that big goofy grin, "Aw, shucks! She said I'm pretty groovy," he's in lalaland. "Hey, Maxie!" he turns over to where they were. "Guess what! Maxie?" he asked, looking around for him. "I got a date," he smiles dreamily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Viki's POV*

The guys found a cool skating ramp that Max can practice on. A huge smile curls up on my face when I see Max going side to side practicing on his skateboard.

Max skates towards us to high five with P.J.

"Yea!" P.J. calls out, grinning. "Excellent, bro," he cheers out.

"I got a date," I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn my head to see Mr. Goof has that goofy grin on his face as he keeps on repeating the phase. "Ah-yuck! I got a date. Gotta tell Maxie," he says, looking up to find his son. Max skates past him. "There he is."

"Uhh, Mr. Goof?" I called out to him when I realized that he's getting on the ramp.

"Maxie!" he smiles at his son, not hearing me.

"Huh?" Max utters out, shocked to see his father in his way.

"I got a-" Mr. Goof tries to let it out, but the speed of Max's skateboard bumps into him and they go up flying over the other side of the ramp and into the air!

"Max!" I called out to my best friend in a gasp.

Mr. Goof and Max fall down back on the ramp. Max spun around at a rapid speed and landed in front of us before passing out on the ground. His father is still on the out of control skateboard as he goes from one side to the other, screaming.  
"P.J., Bobby! Have him lay on his back," I tell them, getting on my knees next to him.

They did what they were told as I lifted Max's legs to get the blood flow back into his body.

"Keep his head still," I tell them. "Max, can you hear me?" I asked him, looking down.

"Yea," he mumbles, coming back to consciousness.

"You okay, man?" P.J. asked him, looking down at him.

"Yea," he said again, trying to get back on his feet.

"Slowly and easy," I said, helping him along with Bobby.

Once Max is back on his feet and back to normal, he walks over to his father mad at him.

"Wowee!" Mr. Goof smiles, back on the ramp with the skateboard.

A crowd of people gathers around, cheering for him.

"Gimme that," Max gets his skateboard back.

"That was a heap of fun. Now I see why you're so crazy about it," he comments as Max tries to unstrap his helmet. Then he gets an idea, "Hey Maxie, what if I join your team?" Mr. Goof asked, surprising Max. "We could practice together and wear them funny outfits and everything. It'd be a lot of fun."

"Dad," Max says, having enough and taking off his helmet, "as fun as that sounds, there are no openings on my team. Okay?" And with that, Max walks over back to us.

Mr. Goof looks a little sad to see his son walk away, but then I see Bradley coming up to him.

"Mr. Goof!" Bradley smiles at him, appearing in front of him. "Your performance was, without a doubt, the most breathtaking display of alternative sport inventiveness," he turns him around by the shoulders, "yet to be parallelled by mankind!"

"Gee! Ah-yuck," Mr. Goof smiles back. "Thanks. Whatever you said," he mumbles, scratching the side of his head.  
"This is going to be interesting," I mumbled under my breath.  
"The Gammas, the number one team in the history of the College "X" Games," Bradley introduced themselves to him, "have an opening on our team and it has got your name on it, buddy!"

The Gammas gather around them while throwing out stuff like, "Be a winner." "Join us." "Hey, welcome to the team."

"That's real nice of you to ask," Mr. Goof kindly refuses the offer, "but I'm really only interested in stayin' close to Maxie."

"Uh, I'm not sure you understand this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Bradley tries to sway him into the team with some weird hand gestures.

"Well, ah-yuck," Mr. Goof copies the hand gestures, "I'm not sure you understand the bond between a father and his son."

That's when Max's wheels begin to turn. "Guys," he speaks to us with a smirk. "I have a plan."

"Well, if you change your mind, here's my card," Bradley offers his hand to Mr. Goof. "Gammas, let's pack it up."

"Gawrsh," Mr. Goof mumbles, looking at the card.

"Listen, Dad," Max walks up to his father with his hands on his shoulders, "next to our team, the Gammas are the team and they need you more than we do."

"Oh, yea Mr. Goof," P.J. plays along, smiling.

"The Gammas are like way hot," I decided to join in after rolling my eyes.

"Besides, we'll all still be around each other at practices and events all the time," Max adds in.

"You'll have oodles of fun!" Bobby smiles, adding in.

"Well, son, if you say so," he trusts his son.

"Go for it, Dad."

Mr. Goof turns where the Gammas are and runs over to them, calling, "Hey, uh, Mr. Uppercrust!" Bradley turns around with the members, "you can count me in."  
"All right then. There you."

"Gentlemen, please," Bradley asks for a pin. "Gamma Brother Goofy, let me present you with your Gamma Mu Mu pledge pin," he pins it on Mr. Goof's jacket, with which he proudly smiles. "Gammas, exit."

He looks at his pin, staying behind.

"Gamma Brother Goofy!" Bradley calls for him, so he then joins the team.

P.J. and Bobby laughed at what they just saw as I facepalmed at this.

*No One's POV*

Viki is wearing a black and white plaid dress with ripped leggings with sheer underneath, low heeled boots are on my feet. Her usual makeup paints her face as she puts on some black eyeliner since it is a special occasion.

Just when she is about to put on her dark gray denim jacket, Betty enters into the dorm room and immediately noticed the scars on Viki's arms. She's surprised gratefully.

Viki's frighten when her female best friend sees the scars. "I was in a car crash before my sophomore year of high school," she finally confesses softly and sadly. "My Aunt Vivi was in the car as well. She still worries over me sometimes, especially when I woke up from a two-week coma," she lowers her head sadly. "It took me a long time to regain my strength and balance again. My education turns into homeschooling so I can focus on my health."

"Do you have any more?"

"On my legs and midsection," she sighs. "That's why I wear modest clothing."

"Why hide battle scars behind a lot of clothing?"

"Because it was during a time that I don't want to think about," Viki replies, placing on her jacket.

"Please do tell," Betty says softly, not wanting to push, but is curious.

"About a few weeks before my sophomore year, my Aunt Vivi and I were in that big car crash with me getting the most impact," Viki explains. "It resulted in me going into that coma for two weeks, but also took away my strength and balance." Her head lowers in sadness as memories come back. "My formal education ended because of my inability to go to school, so I have to do homeschooling. Physical therapy took up most of my time to regain my strength and balance. It was a time when I am figuring out what to do with myself in my love life due to someone I had a crush on is no longer a crush because of different things."

"The past can be forgotten, but we learn from our mistakes. Whether they are rotten or escapes." Betty wraps her arms around her for a hug. "Be proud of who you are because life is about creating yourself. You have come this far; it's a delight."

"Yes, I know. Thank you so much for listening and understanding," Viki hugs back with a smile.

Betty smiles back.

Viki places her helmet on her head and straps it before heading out on her skateboard. Bradley informed her ahead of time that he wants to meet her at the campus's diner for lunch.

Once she arrives at the diner, Bradley is already there waiting for her.

She unstraps her helmet and walks over to him with a smile.

He smiles too, seeing her smile. "So, you do wear skirts and dresses," he comments, referring to the skirt.

"I only wear them with tights or leggings," she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, either way, you're beautiful," he says, smiling more.

His comment warms Viki's cheeks as she smiles back.

"You hungry?" Bradley asked.

"Very much so," Viki answers.

They entered inside and were greeted by a hostess.

The hostess leads the two towards a small booth before giving them two menus.

Viki narrows her eyes while examining the details because of her organic lifestyle.

"Are you alright, Viktoria?" her date asked when he noticed her narrowing her black eyes.

"Huh?" she asked him, snapped out of her examination. "Oh, it's nothing," Viki answers smiling. "I eat organically ever since high school, but I eat other things," she explains.

"Why change to it?"

"Um, well-" she gets interrupted by the waiter coming over.

He received their drink orders and Bradley also ordered an appetizer for them to share.

"Um, well, back in high school," Viki begins again, but she's having trouble to explain as she looks down sadly.

"Viktoria," Bradley sighs. He smiles and places his hand over her hand. They both feel something in the touch. Both have cold hands, but in this touch, Bradley and Viki feel a spark of warmth. "Umm, whenever you are ready, you can tell me what happened," he smiles softly.

She smiles back, actually feeling her heart skip a beat. "Thank you, Bradley," she says softly.

"You're welcome, Viktoria," he smiles again.

"You know you can call me Viki for short," she says.

"I prefer full names and besides, your name is beautiful," her date comments.

Viki blushes at the comment.

Their drinks and appetizer arrive. Bradley and Viktoria place their main orders.

"So, what are you majoring in?" he asked, starting up a conversation.

"Home Economics," she answers with a smile. "I always like the simple things in life. You can say I am a little old-fashion," she explains.

"I'm a bit old-fashion as well," she says with a smile.

"How are you a bit old-fashion?"

"I like to take care of my lady every way possible," he smirks.

She rolls her eyes and smirks back. "So, being the third Bradley in the family must be a great honor," Viki changes the subject as she takes a sip of her iced water.

"Yea, I already decided to have my first son to be Bradley Uppercrust IV," Bradley says, catching her attention.

"I always wanted 2 or 3 children," she says, smiling.

"Really?" he asked, surprised with his eyes widening a little. "Me too!" he smiles.

Throughout the lunch, Viki actually feels like she's getting to know the real Bradley, the one that no one sees.

After lunch, Bradley pays for it like a gentleman he is and takes Viki's hand, leading her outside.

She didn't want the date to end, but she didn't show it because she didn't want him to see her sad or disappointed.

"Hey, Viktoria," Bradley speaks up, thinking of something. "Since we have a lot of food for lunch, why don't we burn off the calories with rollerblading?" he suggests a plan as a smile curls on his face.

"Do you say, rollerblading?" Viki asked as a smile curls up on her lips as well, liking the idea. "I love anything that I can use to balance," she adds in, smiling bigger.

"Let's go then!" Bradley grins.

She grins as well.

He leads her on his skateboard towards the campus's skate rink.

Viki is trying her very hardest to keep her excitement at bay because it is the first date.

With skates in their hands, they head inside the rink.

She's sitting on a side by bench to put on the skates. Her normal shoes are off to the side and she begins to place her feet into them.

Bradley sees this as an opportunity to do something sweet to her again. He kneels down in front of her and begins to lace her skates on her feet.

At first, the young woman was surprised for someone to help her, but she liked it.

They join in with everyone inside the rink as the music begins to play in the background. Nothing special, just following the crowd into a big circle along the side of the edges. Hands are holding as Bradley and Viki are keeping calm, not wanting to fall. Everything was going great until it happened.

Bradley has this sudden wave of confidence cover over him. He gently guides Viki into his arms without making her fall. She blushes at his rather strong arms around her body. Their eyes meet into a romantic glance, surrounding them in the darkness where they are the only ones there. The female can feel both their hearts beating out of their chests. A blush covers her cheeks as he mirrors it.

Finally, their lips meet into a spark kiss. This is Viki's first kiss and she feels fireworks inside her body as her closed eyes can see them and her ears can hear them. Sparks are flying around. He feels it too. They move in sync with some tongue for a few minutes as they breathe through their noses. Soon later, Bradley and Viki slowly pull away, returning to reality, but still looking deep within their eyes in the middle of the rink.

"Viktoria," he breaths her name.

"Bradley," she breaths his name.

"Will you be my girlfriend, please?"

"Yes, I will, but I don't wish to be a part of the Gammas," she tells him, worried about his reaction.

"The Gammas isn't a place for you, my love," Bradley says, understanding her. "I don't want you to be pressured into something you're uncomfortable with."

"You're so sweet, my love," she smiles, snuggling into his neck.

"Only for you because I love you so much, Viktoria," he smiles back, gently tilting her head back up for another fantastic kiss.

"I love you so much more, Bradley," she smiles again.

His whole face lights up when he hears the words come out of her mouth.

The new happy couple spends more time at the rink before he takes her back to the girls' dorms later on that night.

"Goodnight, my princess," Bradley tells her smiling softly, kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight, my prince," Viki smiles back softly, returning the kiss.

She turns to enter into the building while looking back at her new boyfriend, dreamily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

* Viki's POV*

By the next morning, I told Betty what happened during my date. She's happy for me and promised not to say anything to the guys. She even called me "girlfriend," which I was a little confused about what she meant at first, but after Betty explained what she said, I like it.

Even though I am getting such positive vibes from her, thoughts about my relationship are coming to me. Not bad ones, just concerns about the future. The only person I can think of is Aunt Vivi.

Betty waves goodbye as she heads out for her only class on Saturdays. I waved goodbye before picking up the dorm telephone. Some dorms have one. The Black-Rollinson residence's numbers are placed in.

A few rings are heard before getting an answer. "Hello, Black-Rollinson residence," Aunt Vivi greets.

"Hey, Aunt Vivi, it's me," I greeted back, smiling.

"Viktoria!" She smiles big. "How's college life going?"

"It's alright, how are you and Uncle Dustin?"

"We're doing well. Your Uncle Dustin is in his studio now, working on his latest work."

"Oh, that's good. Say, Aunt Vivi," I feel a little nervous, "I need some advice on something."

She noticed how nervous I am and spoke, "What do you need advice on?"

"Well, earlier this week, a classmate asked me out on a date last night," I begin. "I accepted it because I actually like him. Last night was amazing," a smile curls up on my lips. "We had lunch and rollerbladed and had our first kiss. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I said, yes. I fell in love with him in the kiss," a few tears line in my eyes as I smiled more at the sparks.

"Awww, young love!"

"Yes, it is," I chuckled. "But Aunt Vivi," I became serious, "I liked how our relationship started, but I don't want to go too fast. I love our first kiss, and I felt a rush of true emotions."

"Awe," she understood. "Well, your relationship started on an excellent note, and you have to think about what kind of relationship you want. It sounds like you already know what you want," she points out.

"Yes, how do I tell him that I did enjoy our first kiss, but I am not ready for full intimacy?"

"Just ease into the topic. You love this guy, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"The next time you see him, tell him everything you want to tell him, and if he loves you as he said, then you will see if you two will be on the same page."

"Okay," I smiled.

"What is your boyfriend's name?"

"Bradley, Bradley Uppercrust III," I answered, smiling more.

"The third? Wow, that's a great honor to have," Aunt Vivi comments, surprised.

"That's what I said to him," I chuckled at that. "Can you not tell the guys about it just yet because it's still new, and it's someone they don't like."

"No worries, Juliet," she jokes with a smirk.

"Thanks, Aunt Vivi," I smirked back. "That's all I need to know. I love you and Uncle Dustin."

"We love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up.

"Ease into it," I tell myself in a whisper. The phone rings and I answer it. "Hello, Room 223," I greeted it.

"Hey, Viki, it's me, Max," Max answers it on the other end.

"Hey, Max, what's up?"

"Bobby, P.J., and I found a place we want to try out tonight, wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" I smiled. "What time and where?"

"We'll pick you up at 6:30 pm or so."

"Alright, I'll be at the girls' dorms."

"See you then!"

"See ya."

Later on in the afternoon, I get ready for tonight's hang out with the guys. The outfit I've decided to wear is black and white plaid skinny with a long-sleeved black top that is tucked in and has a high neck. My matching converse on my feet this time as I grab my denim jacket after applying my usual natural look of makeup with black eyeliner. Usual jewelry is in their rightful places.

Just like what Max said on the phone, the guys picked me up at six-thirty pm. Betty says she will meet us there later since she has something quick to do before then.

*No One's POV*

A lot of people are the campus's club having the music blasting and everyone dancing to the beat of the current song. Just everyone was enjoying a great time.

"_Whoo, yeah! It is you. Oh, yea. It is you."_

The four best friends are sitting in half a circle booth in the order of P.J., Bobby, Viki, and Max. A large plate of nacho chips and melted cheese is in the center of the table as Viki has a bowl of a grilled chicken salad.

"A crunch to us," Max makes a toast while holding up a chip, chuckling. "I can't believe it. It worked. We unloaded my dad, and now we can focus on winning," he tells them with a smile.

"Let's do it to it!" The four raised up their chips and salad covered fork, hitting each other before the boys dived into the nachos.

Viki looks a little annoyed as she managed to get her salad out of the way from them.

That's when a pretty girl walks up behind Max, saying, "Hey, hi. I know you," she tells Max, who has his mouth full of chips and cheese. "You're that awesome new skateboarder. Save a dance for me?" she asked, smiling.

He swallows and answers with a smile, "No problem."

She walks away, and Max turns to his friends with a goofy smile on his face.

They look back at him surprised before letting out a laugh.

"You dance?" P.J. asked, laughing.

"Now, that is what I gotta see," Viki laughs with her hand covering her lips.

Betty, her roommate, walks past them, catching the attention of P.J. and Bobby.  
"Oh, wow!" Bobby's dazed at the sight of her. He gets over the table and runs immediately in front of her. "Me and a little crumpet like yourself could make beautiful bongo music together," he smiles, flirting with her.

But, she doesn't like it. "Whoa! Easy boy. You're foggin' up my karma," she's not impressed.

"Hey, girl, wanna sit with us?" Viki asked her roommate with a smile.

Betty turns her head smiling, knowing the voice. "Sure, Viki. Your cool balances out," she snaps her fingers, "his fool."

Bobby's jaw dropped. "Okay, whatever."

"Well," she walks over next to P.J., "if it's all the same, I, uh," she snaps her fingers again, "forgot your name," she tells him smiling.

"It is endemic of the current culture," P.J. begins to speak very...poetic, shocking his friends, "that those with large stature are overlooked, except by vultures, with no regard to the depth of their souls. The height of their passion," Viki smiles when she sees her new best friend falling for his words, "the beauty of their moments."

"Oh, wise Buddha Boy," Betty says, smiling, "how could anyone overlook such a bundle of "yes-ness"?" she asked, grabbing his arm. "Let's dance."

Both Betty and P.J. walk towards the dancefloor.  
"Ha! Guess the Bob-boy's lost his touch," Max jokes, looking at Bobby.  
Viki chuckles when Bobby narrows his eyes at Max.

Meanwhile, the DJ is going through the music before rolling over to a bunch of music pieces and blowing his gum when there's a knock at the door. Confused, he walks over and answers it.

Goofy is at the door and whispers a request in his ear.

The DJ was surprised with the request but accepts the amount of cash that Goofy gives him. He scratches his head, thinking of where the requested piece is. In a drawer, two rows of records are filed in as he goes through each other. Finally, the DJ finds the one dusty record and places it in the record player.

A disco ball appears out for the first time in a while. Lights of the ball surround everyone, surprising them.

Among the crowd, Goofy makes an appearance wearing an outfit from the seventies.

"Hey, what's going on?" Max asked what he was seeing.  
Viki's curious about what's going on as well.

"_Shake it, shake it. Shake your groove thing. Shake your groove thing, yea, yea_." On the other side of the crowd shows Miss Syliva Marpoole wearing an outfit from the seventies as well. "_Show 'em how we do it now_." Boys look at her with their jaws dropped low. The DJ blew his gum bubble and popped. "_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yea, yea_." Goofy likes what he sees. She calls for him with her finger while smiling. "_Show 'em how we do it now. Show 'em how we do it now_." They both look like a disco couple. Syliva and Goofy walk towards each other and begin dancing.

"Let's _show the world we can dance_." They begin dancing some disco moves. "_Bad enough to strut my stuff. The music gives us a chance_." Goofy spins her into a dip. "Groovin' _loose or heart-to-heart_." Everyone begins to dance along. "_We put in motion every single part_."

Max pats the table with his gloved hand smiling at his father dancing while dancing in his seat. He looks over to Viki who is also smiling. They nod their head before getting up from the booth and begin to dance.

"If the Gammas don't keep my dad out of our hair, his new girlfriend will," Max tells Bobby and Viki.

"Boogie!" Bobby howls, dancing.

Viki whistles, cheering.

Spook lights begin blinking. "_Shake your groove thing. Shake your groove thing, yea, yea. Show 'em how we do it now_." Slyvia dances by herself with the lights. "_Shake your groove thing. Shake your groove thing, yea, yea_." Goofy jumps on the dance floor and breaks dances around on the floor. "_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yea, yea. Show 'em how we do it now. Shake your groove thing_." Goofy spins P.J. around which P.J. goes into a dance solo before posing seriously under a light.  
"Oh," Betty smiles, appearing to him, "you're swingin' with some pretty cool canines there, Papa-dog," she flirts with him.

"You are queen of the scene, my little java bean," he flirts back, smiling, impressing her more.

"_Yea, yea."_

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Bradley dances his way towards Viki while smiling at her.

"Fancy meeting you here," she smiles back, taking them away from Max's and Bobby's sight.  
"Wanna get out of here?" he asked her.

"Sure!"

Bradley gently takes Viki's hand and takes her away from the scene.  
"_Show 'em how we do it now_." Sylvia and Goofy hold hands and spins around in the middle of everyone, enjoying dancing with each other. "There's _nothing more that I'd like to do. Then take the floor and dance with you. Keep dancing. Let's keep dancing_."

Later on in the night and away from the club, laughs or giggles appear out of their mouths as they leave without telling anyone. It was a sudden rush of emotion.

"Bradley, that was exciting!" Viki grinned as they walked towards a nearby park.

"Life's too short to be boring, Viktoria!" he laughs.

"It is," she chuckles, then remembers something. "Umm, Bradley? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Bradley looks worried. "Is everything alright?" he asked, helping her sit down on the fountain.

"Yes, everything is okay," Viki tells him with a smile and holding his hand. "It's just, well, I really did like our first kiss and how our relationship started last night. I enjoyed it, but I am not ready for….um….full activities," she blushes madly at the thought.

"You mean full intimacy?" he asked.

She nods her head, looking away as she doesn't want to show how red she is.

"Hey, now," he says, turning her head towards him. "First of all, you're so adorable when you blush," he smirks, "second of all, if you aren't ready for full intimacy, then I will wait for you," he smiles.

"Really?" Viki asked, surprised.

"Of course, Viktoria," Bradley says, smiling. "Don't tell the guys that I am soft around you," he has a severe look.

"I won't say anything," she promises. "Why do I see this side of you?" she asked him.

"Honestly, I want to impress you because you are so beautiful on the inside and outside," he begins. "I truly want to get to know each other more. Our first kiss was indeed a rush of emotions, but I don't regret it." Viki's face lit up. "Our time together may be early, but-"

"Oh, shut up!" Viki laughs at him, getting nervous, kissing him while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's get to know each other more, but I love how our relationship is going on."

"Alright, let's go get to know each other more," he smiles but then frowns a little. "Are you still my girlfriend, though?" he asked.

"Of course, I am, Bradley!" she grins, making him smile.

They both kissed.


End file.
